Things you hear but never see: Shippo Bathing
by Little Demon Boy
Summary: A mother son relationship between Kagome and Shippo. This is a TB story. Chapter 5 up. Please R&R. The more reviews I have means the more effort I put into this story.
1. Prologue

**Things you hear but never see: Shippo Bathing**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (so sad :'( ). The only reason I am writing this is because I read many a story that states that Shippo bathes with Sango and Kagome but I have never read any actual bathing scenes. So...here it goes. (And no, it's not dirty, but it does have potty humor...perverts).

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Shippo, bath time", Kagome shouted as she and Sango headed off for the hot springs near the village they were currently staying at. "Okay Mommy", replied Shippo, and soon he was chasing after his adoptive Mommy and aunt. "Lucky brat", Inuyasha and Miroku muffled under their breath as they watched the fox demon run toward the girls. Of course they both wanted to bathe with the girls, but would never openly say it (for fear of getting slapped or 'sitted').

Shippo, in his childish innocence, had started undressing while trying to catch up to the girls. By the time he had caught up, he was fully undressed. He leapt into Kagome's arms, and gave her the clothes he was previously wearing (she had once admonished him about leaving his clothes behind after looking for them for 2 hours). Shippo was half-fox, and he looked the part. His legs and tail were of fox, but everything above his thighs were human. And if you ever saw him naked, he didn't have much fur on his legs.

Kagome and Sango walked up the trail to the hot springs with the naked Shippo in tow. As they got their spring, Shippo jumped into the water while Sango and Kagome undressed. Kagome had explained the differences between boys and girls, and so Shippo knew that he had a 'pee-pee' and Kagome didn't.

Once the girls had finished undressing and slipped into the spring, they started relaxing. Shippo, of course, was filled with childish energy and was splashing and playing around everywhere. The girls didn't mind, until Shippo stood up and Kagome saw Shippo 'relieving' himself. "Shippo, don't do that in here!", she half yelled picking him up as if to stop him. "Why Mommy?", he asked, still going, "It's gonna get washed away anyways." "But people bathe here, Shippo, and you wouldn't wanna bathe in dirty water would you?" "No", he replied looking down in shame, finally finishing his 'business'. "You haven't ever...", Kagome started, looking at his bottom and raising his tail a little. Shippo quickly shook his head no. "No, my old Mommy told me not to do that." "And she was right, but you shouldn't pee either. Go to the bushes or something next time, ok?" "Ok, Mommy."

Now, after hearing this entire conversation, Sango chimes in with "I don't think I'd want to leave the spring with that demon and letch around. I'd rather whiz in a spring than get peeked at by those two." "Ok, let's get off this topic!", Kagome said, getting sick of bathroom habits.

After a few more minutes of Shippo playing, Kagome and Sango started bathing themselves. Shippo was basically just watching water spiders skip across the water when Kagome called him to her. "Shippo, come here, baby; we need to get you clean." "Ok, Mommy", Shippo replied as he swam over to her. She lathered up some suds and started to clean her adoptive son. She remembered how hard it was for her to wash his fur originally, being that a lot more dirt gets caught in fur than on skin.

"Shippo, could you try to keep yourself clean?", Kagome asked while getting the dirt off his back. As she got lower, it got worse. "Shippo, do you clean yourself back here?", she asked while examining the damage. "...sometimes", he replied, clearly not meaning it. "Could you try to remember from now on?" "I'll try, Mommy." "That's my boy", Kagome smiled. As she tried to get him clean, she couldn't help herself from gagging from the smell of his excrement. "Give him to me, I think I can stomach it", Sango said, seeing Kagome's dilemma. "Thanks Sango", said Kagome while handing Shippo over to her. To Shippo's surprise, she grabbed the washcloth and set him on her lap face down (well above the water). She moved his tail aside, and set about cleaning the area. Sango had a much better time than Kagome did. Once that was clean, it was a little red from the scrubbing, but much cleaner. Shippo rubbed his bottom some. "See, that's why you want to clean there, so we don't have to scrub so hard.", Kagome said seeing his reaction.

Then came the tail. Kagome was slightly surprised when she found an old sucker and some candy stuck inside. "Shippo, were you hiding candy in your tail?" "No." "Then why is there old candy in here?", she asked, pulling what used to be a jolly rancher out of the fur. "Because you told me to not put it on the ground when I'm done." "Ok, new rule. When I give you candy and you're done with it, throw it away in a trashcan, ok?" "Ok, Mommy" Kagome smiled with motherly pride.

Once everything at waist level was clean, there weren't any more surprises. Kagome was relieved when she was done cleaning him. After that they had a lot more fun playing in the water. Kagome had brought some of Souta's old bath toys with her when she came back last, and it seemed that Shippo was having a ball with them. Once the two girls were relaxed and clean enough, they started to get out and dry off. Kagome let Shippo play some more while she got herself dressed. Once she had finished, she called Shippo to her with a towel ready. He happily hopped into the towel, enjoying his mother's embrace. Sango picked up Shippo's clothes as they headed back towards the inn.

Because of the heat, playing, and just being a kid, Shippo started to fall asleep as they left. By the time they had left the building, he was away in dreamland. "That's so cute", Sango chimed as she watched Shippo coo at his mothers touch. Kagome smiled at the sleeping boy in her arms and smiled, and watched him play in his sleep with one of her fingers, eventually just sucking on it.

When they got back, Inuyasha and Miroku were still upset, but not as much as they were earlier. Kagome set Shippo down in her sleeping bag, still wrapped up in the towel, and Sango set his clothes next to him. They were all tired from the spring (and the boys were tired from being boys), so they decided to go to sleep. Rather than risk waking him, Kagome just let him sleep in the towel. She snuggled up next to him in the sleeping bag, and smiled again as Shippo instinctively grabbed and cuddled with his Mommy. That night was one of the best sleeps Kagome and Shippo ever had.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I had always wanted to hear a story about this, just because no one ever mentioned any details about it. I've read many a story where they mention bathing, but no stories about it, so I wrote my own. I wanted to make the story longer than it was, but I was running out of ideas. Also, I tried to think about how 8 yr. olds are, and I remember that they are always hiding things in their clothes, and that they never wipe themselves, so that's why I had the potty humor in this (although I don't really think it's funny). Hope you enjoyed, and I hope to write more Shippo stories in the future. Have comments? Then please leave a (polite) review. Until then, bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Things You Hear but Never See: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (so sad). This is my story and should not be changed without the written (or typed) permission of the writer. This story can be posted on any website that will allow it.

-------------------------------------------------------

A new town, a new inn, and a new hot spring. Again Shippo was bathing with his Mommy Kagome and Aunt Sango. Again came the various odds and ends of all that happened. Nothing truly different didn't happen until the walk on the way back. They were all dressed, and they were all still pink from the steam. Kagome was holding Shippo. Shippo had tried to listen to his Mommy and not 'go' while in the spring. Kagome noticed this and had praised him earlier for it. That's why it shouldn't of surprised her when he fell asleep and went while still being carried back to the inn, but it did.

"Kagome, what happened? Why did you stop?", said the hunter Sango turning around. When she saw the stain on the bottom of Shippo's towel and Kagome's dress, she knew the answer. They hurried back to the inn. Inuyasha wanted to beat some sense into Shippo for doing that, but Kagome sitted him before he could do that. Neither of the girls thought much of it, and they just dressed him up in his normal clothes.

The next day, Kagome had washed her dress, and they were off walking towards the village with the well. Shippo was walking next to his Mommy (because he was a big boy who didn't need to be carried). Kagome felt a small tugging on the end of her skirt. "Yes Shippo", she said looking at him. "Mommy, I gotta..." Before he could finish his sentence, a wet spot appeared on the front of his clothes, and tears started flowing. "Aww, poor baby.", she said picking up the crying fox kit. "Don't worry, honey, we'll get you into some nice dry clothes when we get back, ok?", she asked, putting a finger under his chin so he would look at her. "Ok, Mommy.", he said, still crying. "You should of let me knock some sense into him yesterday.", replied Inuyasha. "That would only have made him feel worse right now, so just 'sit' down and think about it for a few seconds?" "Wench", he replied with a mouth full of dirt.

After Shippo's pants had been changed and cleaned, he perked up. Sango and Kagome watched him as he played with other boys in the village while Inuyasha did whatever he does in a tree and Miroku was gone, probably asking some random woman to bear his children. "Sango, do you think Shippo's accidents are going to affect him?", Kagome asked to her female companion. "It depends on if they continue." "We'll just have to see how it goes then.", finished Kagome, taking a sip of her tea.

A few more days passed, and the accidents became little more than a memory. That is, until 4 days later. Shippo was playing around in the inn, and kept running around. Sometime during that, he had wet himself. He was having so much fun that he didn't notice it till Kagome called him to her. "Shippo did you have another accident?", she asked, seeing his soaked state. "Huh?", he asked looking down at his pants. He looked as if he was about to start crying, so Kagome picked him up and whispered reassurances in his ears. This seemed to work, and soon he was feeling much better. He was sure it wouldn't happen again. But it did...

As days went by, the accidents occured more often, even at night, and after 2 weeks, Kagome thought it would be a good idea to get him something that might help. "Shippo, could you come here please?", Kagome asked a few days after coming back from the well again. "I'm coming, Mommy", he replied, thinking if he might be in trouble. When he got to their room where she was, he noticed that she was holding something behind her. "Shippo, we both know that you have been having problems with wetting yourself, and I think I got something that might help you." Shippo just nodded and kept quiet, wondering what she got. She pulled something out from behind her, and at first he didn't know what it was. "Mommy, what is that?" It looked like a bouncy thing with a hole on one side and it smelled funny. "These are things people wear when they have accidents so that it won't be as embarrassing and it will be much easier to clean. These are diapers from my era Shippo. These are only here to help with the accidents, ok?" Shippo thought for a long time about it. "If I stop having accidents, do I still have to wear them?" "Of course not, once you can completely control yourself." "But, what if Inuyasha makes fun of me?", he asked crying at what could happen. "Then I will make sure that he gets the worst sitting of his life." Shippo giggled, picturing what that would look like. "So come here, baby, and I'll get you protected."

Shippo walked over to his Mommy and raised his arms. She picked him up and laid him down on her sleeping bag. He looked to his side and saw many continers, he couldn't read all of them but he was sure that they were for him. She undid his belt and pulled his shorts down. Making sure his shirt and vest were well out of the way, she lifted his legs and lotioned his bottom and front. Shippo sneezed as the powder came next. His legs were lifted again, and it felt like he was lying on a pillow when he was lowered again. She taped up the front, and set him back up. She half hugged him as he felt her messing with his backside. She set the tail tapes so that his tail would be comfortable. She then helped him get his shorts back on. They were big enough to not really notice that he was wearing a diaper (that and the fact that most people in fuedal Japan hadn't seen a modern diaper). "So, what do you think?"

"It feels funny", he replied. "That's only because you're not used to them, it'll get better. I promise", she said while kissing him on the cheek. She then escorted Shippo back outside so he could go back to playing. "So, did you fix his problem?", Sango asked standing next to the door. "Nope, but I do think I helped." "Your time never ceases to amaze me." "It's not that amazing, but I do hope that his helps Shippo with his accidents." They watched as Shippo played with the rest of the children, laughing and playing. Both the girls hoped that the diapers would help.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** One of my friends told me to continue this story, so I did. This is a TB story and it will be from now on, so if you review, don't flame just because you're not into the subject matter. I hoped that you liked it, bye.


	3. Chapter 2

**Things You Hear but Never See: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything (so sad).

-------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and Shippo had taken to his new wardrobe very nicely. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that this was to help his problem, as so many other children did in modern times. Everytime he used his diaper, and realized it, he would run up to his Mommy and she would change him. Everything was just becoming normal routine, that was until the situation changed.

While being watched by Kagome, Shippo had tried to follow a squirrel up a tree. He tried climbing it and gripped it on both side. Kagome watched with mild confusion as Shippo's tail randomly raised while he was still clinging to the tree. It only lasted for a few seconds, and Shippo continued up the tree, and then it hit her. Shippo had just done #2.

She walked up to the tree he was climbing; he had only gotten up to about as high as her head. When she reached the tree, she could smell it. "Come here, baby", she said while gently pulling Shippo off of the tree. "Why, Mommy? I wanna play", Shippo asked confused. When his legs went back together, that's when he could feel it. He didn't like the feel of his mess squishing up against him. He didn't complain while he was carried back to the changing mat that Kagome had brought from the future. But it just turned worse.

Because of his dog-like nose, Inuyasha could smell what had happened. This caused him to look in his direction, and saw what the source of the smell was. He walked over to where Shippo was currently changing and shouted off a piece of his mind. "I can't believe it, did the little brat just...just... I can't even bring myself up to say it. Did something happen, or is he just such a baby that he can't control himself anymore?" The words pierced Shippos heart like 1,000 nails, and he couldn't help himself from crying.

"INUYASHA, GET OUT!!!", Kagome shouted at him. He reluctantly left, still pissed at the small crying form of Shippo. She would talk to him later, but now she had to comfort her son. "Shh, honey, it's ok. No one blames you. It's not your fault. I'll make sure Inuyasha gets what's coming to him later, I promise, ok?" Shippo gradually stopped crying, and by the time he was changed, he was ready to go back out to play.

She let Shippo go back out to play, but she had a special plan for Inuyasha. She thought about everything she would need as she walked toward Kaede's house. A few minutes later Kaede and Kagome left, finishing a conversation. "If what you say is true, Kagome, I believe that what you described is a great idea. I'll get the preparations ready. It should be finished by sundown." "Thank you Kaede", Kagome said, bowing down in thanks. "I think it's about time Inuyasha gets a taste of his own medicine. Are you sure you'll be able to do what I asked?" "No worries, Kagome. Everything will be done by sundown. Now, go enjoy the rest of your day, your little boy still needs you." "Thanks again, Kaede", Kagome said as she left to go back to her (really Kikyo's old) house.

"So, what was that about?" Kagome turned around and saw Sango walking up behind her. "Inuyasha teased Shippo about his diapers and so I decided to get him back." "Oh really, please tell me what you're planning." Kagome whispered her plan into Sango's ear, and you could see her eyes get big and her hand cover her mouth as Kagome relayed her plan to her. Bye the time Kagome was done explaining, Sango had an evil smirk on her face. "That is very mean for someone like you, Kagome, but I like it." "I'm glad you think so, hopefully this will make Shippo feel better about himself."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome went back at sundown, and Kaede assured her that everything was going as plan. Inuyasha and Miroku were currently at the hot spring, so that gave Kagome plenty of time to get ready. Kaede would have her part done by the time they left. After making sure everything was ready, Kagome went to her house and Kaede headed towards the spring.

Japanese hot springs are basically one big spring separated by a fence (one for boys and one for girls, family members were allowed in the same spring). Kaede went to the girls side and just listened through the fence to Inuyasha's and Miroku's conversation. "You really should be nicer to Kagome and Shippo, Inuyasha. From what I've heard, you had your own share of problems." "Shut up, Miroku! I don't need some lecherous monk telling me how to live my life!" "But I thought you considered Kagome your mate?" "SHHH!!! Don't say that out loud. I think I heard someone in the other bath a few minutes ago. And besides, don't you consider Sango your mate?" "Yes, but I don't berate her." "Yeah, you just..."

That was all of the conversation Kaede wanted to hear. She had all the things needed, so while focusing on Inuyasha, or more particularly, his necklace, she started chanting. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Do you hear that?", Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. "No." "It sounds like chanting." "So, probably someone blessing the bath. We should be honored Inuyasha." "I guess so, it sounds like it's going away anyways."

Kaede had indeed finished her chanting, and neither of them noticed the new bead that hung around Inuyasha's neck. With her mission complete, she just relaxed and enjoyed the rest of her bath. Inuyasha and Miroku, on the other hand, just couldn't relax. Inuyasha always wanted to fight about something, and Miroku always had an opinion that didn't exactly agree with Inuyasha's. This would sometimes lead to feigned wrestling, no better than children. Kaede was now fully confident that Kagome had the right idea.

Inuyasha left first, and headed back towards his tree near Kagome's house. He saw Kagome sitting down by his tree, and she didn't look very happy. He didn't remember what had happened earlier, and from the bath he was actually in a calm mood. "Hey, Kagome. What are you doing here?" "Waiting for you." "Why?", he asked suspiciously. "Because I need to talk to you. You really hurt Shippo's feelings earlier." That's when he remembered what had happened. He suspected that Kagome would get him back for that, and braced himself for the worst sitting of his life. "Don't worry about that, I'm not going to 'you know' you." He seemed to be less tense, but he wasn't sure if this was a trick or not.

"What I have planned is much worse. Ever since Shippo has been having his accidents, you've been berating him or making him feel useless. Now I am tired of it, so me and Kaede did something about it. That necklace you wear around your neck, now it has more than one effect. In addition to the first command it now has a second." Inuyasha prepared himself for whatever she was about to do.

"HEEL!", she shouted at the top of her lungs. He felt it in his heart first. A twisting pain, but bearable. The pain kept going lower and lower. Lungs...Stomach...Liver... It kept going lower till he felt like he had to go very soon. By the time he realized it, it was too late. Kagome had just made Inuyasha mess himself. He smelled horrible and his clothes would have to be washed twice. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO ME!!!", he yelled, making his way slowly towards Kagome. "The new spell makes it so that for the next week you won't have control any more. But I can restart the spell whenever I want, so expect this to last for the next month or so." Inuyasha just growled at her. "Now you know what Shippo feels like. Maybe this will teach you a lesson. I hope that by the time this is done that you will be sorry for what you did." He looked around, and saw that the villagers were starting to notice him. "To complete the punishment", she started, "There are some diapers in your size in the house. You can either wear them, or continue to just go in your pants." He swallowed a curse as he headed towards the house.

Kagome felt confident that her plan had worked. She knew it had when Inuyasha swallowed his pride and yelled, "Kagome get in here. I can't figure this thing out." Kagome gladly helped Inuyasha, he was becoming more docile already.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

------------------------------------------

It turns out that Kagome was bluffing about the effects lasting a week, but she was telling the truth about her making sure it lasts a month. During that time, Inuyasha had learned humility. Kagome wanted to make sure that he wouldn't change his ways, so she didn't tell him when it ended. After figuring out on his own that he could control himself, he still kept to himself, half-mad at Kagome, but he didn't make fun of Shippo again.

Nothing particularly unusual happened until a few days after Inuyasha's punishment had ended. Kagome was going around her house looking for her adoptive son. "Hi Mommy" she heard when she turned the corner. Imagine her surprise when she found him, diaper at his knees, whizzing on the corner. "Um...Shippo? What are you doing?" "Oh", he said when he realized what she was talking about. "Well?" "I'm marking my territory.", he replied with a smile.

Kagome averted her gaze as Shippo finished his business and walked up the few steps to her. "Mommy, can you help me put this back on?", he asked her as he held up the slightly used diaper he was wearing earlier. It wasn't wet enough to be changed, so she decided to put it back on him. He held up his shirt and vest while Kagome reattached the tapes.

Once Shippo's pants were back on, Kagome decided to talk about Shippo's "territory". She sat him down in her lap and started talking. "Shippo did your old Daddy mark his territory?" "Uh huh", he replied. "Ok, since it is your culture, I can't really stop you from doing it. But, please watch what you mark, ok? Only outside, and never on other people's territory. That means no one else's house or anything like that, ok?" "Ok, Mommy." "Good, now let's get going. It's time for your bath anyways", she said picking him up and standing.

Sango was visiting her village, so it was just Kagome and Shippo today. Once the soap part was done, Shippo saw Kagome pull out a bottle of something out of her bag. She called him over while pouring the contents of the bottle into one hand. "Shippo, honey, this is called shampoo. This is to make your hair clean so it will last longer. Now, this will burn a little if it gets into your eyes, so when I was your hair I want you to close your eyes, ok?"

He slowly went up to his Mommy, a little afraid of this new substance, especially since she said it would burn. He sat in his Mommy's lap, and closed his eyes tightly. He felt her rub his scalp, and a few minutes later, it stopped. "Open your eyes, Shippo, I think you're going to like this." When he opened his eyes, Kagome was holding a mirror out in front of him. He saw himself with a bubble cone for hair. "Hehe, that's funny, Mommy. Can it make other things?", he asked, now trying to give himself big ears. "It can make some things, but not big things."

She let him play with this new "toy" for a few minutes, until she heard him start to cry. "I got it in my eye, Mommy. It hurts", he said rubbing it. "Ok, baby, don't rub it. We need to wash it out." She pulled his hand away and cupped some water in her hands. She rinsed out his eyes and got the soap out. "What were you trying to make?", she asked once the incident was done with. "Glasses", he replied, still rubbing his eyes.

They finished their bath, and headed back to their house. On the way there, they saw Inuyasha standing next to his tree. "Hey, Inuyasha. How are you doing?", Kagome shouted so he'd hear her. She saw him fidget then greet her back. "So, what were you doing, Inuyasha?" "Simple, I was marking my territory.", he said, climbing up his tree. 'Oh, brother', she thought as she headed back inside.

------------------------------------------

**Author's Note/Biology Lesson: **Foxes are part of the species classification family Canidae. This family also includes dogs. Research states that foxes and dogs have similar behavioral traits, such as marking territory. Also, it took me a long time to decide if Kagome should allow him to do it or not, but then I thought: Culture is greater than Kagome, so that's why.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

------------------------------------------

Two weeks. That's how long it has been since Shippo was placed back into diapers. One week since Inuyasha learned his lesson. Kagome wouldn't trade it up for anything. She loved taking care of her two boys. Summer had come, and now Kagome only stayed home for weekends to spend time with her family and pick up supplies for her other family. The world had become routine.

Every morning she would get up and get dressed, and clean herself up a little bit. After that she would wake up Shippo and change him into clothes and a dry diaper. Once Shippo was awake, Kagome would help him clean up. He found out that toothpaste didn't taste very good and would often not do it if Kagome didn't watch and help him. They would then leave to eat with the rest of their gang. Sometime they had homecooked meals by Kaede, usually they had quick pantry things that didn't have to be cooked.

Between breakfast and lunch Shippo would go play and Kagome would help out with the village. Every now and then Shippo would come up to her and tug on her skirt. This would follow with a brief trip to her house to change him out of his used garment. Afternoons was archer practice for her and Kaede taught the younglings (including Shippo). Kaede had helped with diaper duty between lessons so Shippo wouldn't have to leave class to get changed. Shippo didn't mind his god-grandmother changing him. Sango, his god-mother, also changed him every now and then. The boys, being boys, would have nothing to do with changing diapers.

Night time, after the sun had setted and dinner had been eaten, was Shippo's favorite time of the day. When he got to snuggle up and be with his Mommy before going to bed. There was no better feeling in the world. And even though he never told her, Kagome could always tell when he needed changing at these times.

Kagome could tell because Shippo gave off subtle clues everytime he had an accident. His eyes would close a little. His mouth would form a very small frown. He would tense a little, and then a wave of relief would wash over him. And sure enough, everytime Kagome checked after he did that, he would be wet. Kagome would then change him slowly and lovingly.

It was a great life Kagome had, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
